


Colour of Our Wedding

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Series: Colour Of Our Lives [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3rd chapter has bondage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Smut, Viktor reconnects with his parents, and a butt plug, and a vibrator, as a 17 y/o from england i have a very strange search history now, character name spelled as Yuuri, happy wedding night boys, including a ball gag, searching for wedding traditions, the Yu/uri's have fun bonding, viktuuri wedding, was supposed to be a one shot but got too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: The Viktuuri wedding is approaching! Luckily the two grooms know exactly what they want! And yet unexpected events still by surprise!





	1. The Preparation

The idea of a wedding was somewhat daunting. Yuuri Katsuki had never been to one before, his mother and father were married before he was born, and his sister hadn’t married her Soulmate yet. But the idea of getting married himself wasn’t something he’d considered happening. That was the case...until Viktor Nikiforov became his Soulmate. When the Russian had show up in the Onsen, totally naked, and made the completely one sided decision to be Yuuri’s coach, he’d found himself at a loss for words. And over the course of their first season together that feeling had only increased. Yuuri had become Viktor’s Soulmate pretty early on, but it wasn’t until the middle of the 2016 Grand Prix, that his body had finally reciprocated. Phichit mentioned something about not being able to see colour with Viktor because he wouldn’t allow himself to be his Soulmate...and that made way too much sense. 

“Yuuri~!”

The sudden voice made him look up from his notepad, the pen he’d been chewing hanging in his mouth. His Fiance was looking at him with that bright smile he usually wore, a bowl of something he’d probably just been cooking, he couldn’t quite remember what, in his hands.

“Ah, sorry Viktor. What did you say?”

“I asked if you were alright. And suggested taking a break from planning long enough to eat.” He chuckled.

“Oh right. Of course. Sorry, I was just trying to figure out the best time to do this around competitions. If we want to do this in the spring then…”

“Leave it for now yes, Detka? Could you call Yurio out of his room?”

The younger man nodded and went to go collect the teen, guessing that he was either skyping or on the phone with Otabek. Yurio hadn’t been the most pleasant person to be around since his Soulmate went back to Kazakhstan, but the pair were talking every day anyway so it wasn’t as if they were completely isolated from each other. To Yuuri it was just like the few months were Viktor was competing in a few competitions between Yurio’s birthday and Worlds. He knocked gently and waited for the door to open.

“Ah, I’ll be one minute Beka.” The door swung open. “What do you want Katsuki?”

“Dinner’s nearly ready. Are you joining us or do you want to eat in your room.”

“You ask me that every time.” The blonde narrowed his eyes.

“Just checking. You have about...2 minutes.” He told him, heading off down the hall.

“Alright alright!” He snarled, slipping back into his room.

By the time he went back into the kitchen Viktor had already put plates on the table with some probably Russian food. He still wasn’t used to everything living here with Viktor...in Russia, but he was learning. He managed to have a conversation with the cashier on his own one time, luckily she was a very patient woman and was kind enough to speak slowly for him. As he sat down, Yurio joined them, sitting cross legged on his stool, before he started eating he thanked Viktor for the food quietly under his breath before eating with the other two.

“Hey, Yuyu, I’ve been meaning to ask, what does that mean? The thing you always say before you eat.”

“Hm? Oh it just means thank you for the food. Or...well...Let’s eat. It’s just what we say in Japan before we eat, that’s all. You two don’t have to.” He shrugged, continuing to eat.

“That’s interesting.”

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. Even Yurio didn’t give off the passive aggressive vibes he normally did at dinner, seemingly enjoying whatever food Viktor had made.

“So when’s the wedding you two?” 

The two older men looked up from their almost empty plate, eyes wide with shock that Yurio was showing interest in the wedding. Normally he just looked away in disgust, so the fact that he asked was stunning.

“Viktor mentioned something about Japan in the spring. Maybe April, when the cherry blossoms are out.”

“That’s cute. You could have white suits with pink ties. Under the cherry blossom trees. It’d be really nice.”

“Yurio…? Are you...getting involved?” Viktor asked, barely containing his excitement.

“Well judging by this…” He held up the notepad Yuuri had been staring at. “You’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

Yuuri chuckled as Viktor gasped at the younger boy, though in his mind he did actually like the idea of white suits under Cherry Blossoms. By the time he turned back into the conversation, Yurio was kneeling and scowling at Viktor from across the table.

“I’ve heard a lot of crap from your mouth Nikiforov but that’s the worst!” 

“What!? I like the idea!” He gasped, offended.

“Wait what did he say?” Yuuri looked between them, more than a little confused.

“The old man suggested after the ceremony, the two of you spray the audience with champagne like car racers do when they’re on the podium.” The teen rolled his eyes.

“Vitya. As...interesting...as that would be, I don’t think my family would appreciate it.”

“Oh fine...but you have to throw a bouquet ok? And we combine Russian and Japanese wedding traditions ok?” 

He sounded just like an excited puppy, so Yuuri couldn’t help but agree to such an adorable request. And if he was honest it was exciting to blend two cultures together in a metaphorical and literal sense. 

“Then you need to write down different traditions for each other and see which ones you want to do.” Yurio sighed, collecting plates from them.

“Oh Yuri you don’t-” 

“Shut it. It’s my turn to do it so I’m doing it. And...I want to help Dad choose his traditions.”

Though he didn’t do it often, Yurio had slowly started to call Yuuri Dad and Viktor Papa, which the two older men felt was the sweetest thing, and the idea of him wanting to learn about Japanese wedding traditions melted his heart a little. He watched the boy rinse the plate before putting them into the dishwasher with a small smile on his face.

“Of course you can. We’ll have a look when you’re done with that yeah?”

The smaller Russian nodded, then seemed to speed up a little, as if he was trying to contain his excitement. Yuuri’s eyes met Viktor’s, who gave him a knowing smirk. The boy had mellowed out a lot since coming to live with them, and they were both glad for it, though he still held onto his tough exterior when he was in public. When Yurio eventually finished, Viktor announced that he was going to take Makka for an evening walk, allowing the two of them to sit in the living room with Yuuri’s laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

“Alright, so what’s the main thing with Japanese weddings?” He asked.

“Well...my parents followed Shinto religious practices, so they were married very traditionally with slight changes as they’re Soulmates. So...it would have looked something like this.”

Yuuri typed into the Google Image search to show him what he was talking about. Yurio seemed entranced by the pictures, which was kind of funny, as his eyes glowed with excitement.

“Would you want to do it exactly like this?”

“Mmm...not exactly. I’ve not exactly followed that religion strictly, but I would definitely like a Shinto priest if Viktor was up for it. A lot of it is about exchanging gifts as well, so our families would have to exchange gifts, we’d have to give gifts to our parents, and guests. Weddings in Japan can get pretty expensive”

“Whoa…”

“Then there’s San-San-Kudo. It’s...the best way to describe it is a luck ritual. Basically, we’d take 9 sips of Sake, three at a time, and it’s said that this brings the couple good luck in all aspects of their relationship. Ku in Japanese translates to 9, but also luck. I’d like to do it, but given my alcohol intolerance I’m not too sure.” He laughed.

“Sake is Alcohol?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. Rice wine. Depending on what type you have it can be extremely strong so you typically drink them from small bowls like this.” 

He went and grabbed one that he’d brought with him from Japan to show him. Yurio held it gently in his hands, staring at it and obviously wondering how you were meant to efficiently drink out of such a flat thing.

“So...it’s kind of like a shot glass?”

“Yeah. Except it’s ceramic. And a bowl.”

He looked back at some of the pictures of Japanese weddings, frowning a little. Yuuri wondered to himself what it was that was confusing the boy and tried to spot it himself.

“Would you or Viktor have to wear one of those?” He pointed to the bride’s Kimono.

“Ah well, not necessarily. If you look at what the groom’s wearing in that picture, we could both dress like that. Or we could wear suits like you suggested. It doesn’t really matter in Soulmate weddings, especially same sex and cross culture.” 

“Does Japan recognise Same Sex marriage?”

“Only in the case of Soulmates. If Viktor and I weren’t Soulmate’s and we wanted to get married then it wouldn’t.”

“Hmm...Oh! What’s that?” He pointed to a picture of some Origami cranes.

“Well, Origami cranes are supposed to be good luck too, and it’s said that if you fold 1000 of them one wish of your choice will be granted. For wedding’s, 1001 gold cranes are meant to bring the couple luck...But it takes a lot of time to do so I’m not sure if I’d want that one.”

“It’d look pretty though. But if you don’t want to.” He muttered, writing things on the note pad.

“Hmm…” Yuuri sighed, his mind suddenly going dark.

“D-dad? Are you ok?”

“Mm...Do...do you think Viktor really wants to marry me?” He mumbled, looking at his hands.

“What makes you say that, of course he does. The old man adores you more than that dog of his. Of course he wants to marry you. Don’t start doubting now.” 

Yuuri took a deep breath, and when he released it, it shook. He was about to take another, when the teenager took his hand, which made his breath cut short. The Japanese man looked at the Russian boy, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Thank you.” He sighed, patting Yurio’s hand.

“Besides, if you change your mind and run back to Japan, I’m the one who’ll have to deal with Viktor.” He grinned.

After Yuuri made them some tea, they continued looking until they had a list of five things Yuuri wanted to do. The San-San-Kudo ritual was at the top, despite his apprehension, then there was the various gift exchanges, speeches from the two of them and the people giving them away which was something he believed happened in the west too, held with a Shinto Priest by the outside of the shrine if possible, and for him to wear the Headdress usually worn by the bride with the Uchikake. Yurio seemed satisfied by this, though he struggled to pronounce some of the words. 

***

As much as Viktor thought the idea of Yuuri and Yurio looking at wedding traditions was sweet, part of him felt a little nervous about it. He knew very little about weddings, god he couldn’t even remember his parent’s wedding. He knew they had been Soulmates, but that was about it. He walked around the park for a bit, letting Makka run ahead. Viktor lead the way around the lake, before sitting on a bench to think.

“Wedding traditions…” He muttered.

Suddenly an idea came to him. It wasn’t his best option, but it was his only one if he was going to be of any help with this wedding. He knew Yurio wouldn’t know any, he was only 16, but he did know someone who would. It was a long shot, they hadn’t spoken since Viktor was 19, but he had to try. He rang the number and waited, unsure if she’d even pick up.

 _"....Hello?”_ Came a familiar voice through the phone.

“Ah! Mama...Hi…” He spoke in Russian.

 _“Vi-Viktor?”_ She seemed stunned to hear him.

“Da...it’s me. Um...Sorry I haven’t called...in a while…” This was so awkward.

_“It’s ok, son. Congratulations on your comeback. You did well. Your father was very proud.”_

“Papa was proud? Really?” That shocked him.

_“Yes. We both were. But...I’m certain that’s not the reason you called.”_

“Heh...um...Mama...I’m uh…”

_“Viktor? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Ill?”_

The Russian had to pause for a minute to process what he was hearing. There was genuine concern from the woman who had spent the first 17 years of his life all but absent, part of him wondered what had changed.

“Mama...Is Papa ok…?”

_“Yes of course he is. Why do you ask?”_

“Oh it’s just...I’ve never heard you speak like that...like you cared…” His heart was racing.

_“Oh...Oh Viktor...I’ve always cared. When you moved out...I felt...so guilty that I didn’t spend more time with you...your father too. The house was so quiet when you and Makkachin left.”_

“You...missed me…?”

_“Viktor…? Are you crying?”_

“Ah, sorry. I guess I’ve just always wanted to hear you say that.” He choked out a laugh.

_“My child...I’m so sorry.” She told him, and he could almost feel her hands through his hair._

“Oh! Mama...I forgot what I called about.” He laughed. “Um...how to put this...I’m uh...I’m getting married.” 

_“Re-really!? You’re serious?! Oh my child that’s wonderful! Who to? Oh! Is it the boy you’ve been coaching?! He seems lovely.”_

Once again, Viktor was caught off guard. Was he really talking to his mother right now?! He took a deep breath and steadied himself, placing his free hand on Makka’s head as he sat next to him, head resting on his lap.

“U-um...yeah. It is. Are...you ok with that?”

_“Well, we weren’t shocked if that’s what you mean. We may have been shocked once you told us you were Bisexual, but once you told us, it made a lot of sense. What was his name again? Yuri?”_

“Yuuri Katsuki yes. He’s Japanese.”

_“Do you live together? Is he here in Russia? Please can we meet him?”_

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Yeah sure. How about tomorrow evening we go out for dinner. He doesn’t speak Russian very well so if we could try to stay in English that would be good. He’s learning, but it’s hard for him.”

_“That would be lovely! I’ll let your father know when he comes home from work. It’s lightened up on both of us so we have more free time! Oh! I’m so excited! Wait...are you Soulmates or…?”_

“No no no mama, we’re Soulmates.” He chuckled at his mother’s tone.

_“Even better! I...assume you’ll be getting married in Japan?”_

“Yes, it’s what we both want. And our only option really. So uh...If you want to come...I’d love to have you there.”

_“You...Of course! My child!” She gasped._

“There are a few things we all need to do before the wedding, apart from the set up. We’re combining Russian and Japanese traditions. Which is...what I called about.”

_“Oh?”_

“I...don’t actually know...many wedding traditions...only the one where the Bride’s family kidnaps them for a ransom...but that’s it. What did you and Papa do?”

 _“Hmm...Well from what I can remember there’s how we shout Gor'ko, the couple are supposed to make the wine sweeter by kissing for as long as possible. You were especially difficult with this, you’d just learnt to count to 100 so you just kept going and going.”_ She laughed.

“I can...actually imagine some of our friends doing that actually…” He sighed.

_“Haha! Then there’s...having two specific witnesses marked with a red ribbon. Mine was your grandmother, and your father asked his best friend. It’s worn like a sash. Then we normally give gifts to the couple. Mostly monetary, but actual gifts can be given too. How many do you want?”_

“Mmm...I think five should be enough.” He muttered, making notes of what she said on his phone.

_“One more then...Oh! I remember now! With our wedding, we had a loaf of bread presented to us, and we had to take a bite out of it. Whoever bit off the biggest piece is considered the boss of the house.”_

“Wow that’s interesting. Who bit off the biggest piece with you?”

 _“I did.”_ She laughed. _“Will that be ok? Oh I can’t wait tell your father!”_

“Ahaha. Thanks Mama. I’ll...I’ll see you tomorrow...ok?”

 _“Alright my child. I...don’t think I ever said this enough but...I do love you Viktor.”_ She sounded like she was crying.

“I love you too, Mama. See you soon.”

When he hung up, the Russian put his hand to his mouth to stifle the tears. He looked down at Makka and hugged him close, burying his face in his fur, crying tears of shock and joy. That was not the conversation he’d expected, but it was so much better. Eventually Makka started to lick the tears off of his cheeks, making him choke out laughs at how many time his beloved friend had done this before.

“Come on boy. Let’s go home.” He smiled.

***

By the time Viktor got home, Yurio had gone to bed leaving Yuuri to call Mari. It was just for a catch up, though of course she wanted to be updated on the wedding. He was just hanging up as Makka burst through the door and covered him in kisses. He laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Viktor joined them, almost exactly copying his pet.

“Ah! Vitya! What's with you?!” He giggled.

“I just love my gorgeous Soulmate soooo so much!” 

Yuuri looked up at him in shocked and realised he was crying. He raised his eyebrows and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

“Viktor? Did something happen? Why are you crying?” He whispered.

After a deep breath, the Russian explained how he'd called his mother and the conversation they'd had. Yuuri was happy that Viktor had reconnected with his mother at least and that she wanted to come to the wedding. He rarely saw the Russian so happy, when Yuuri proposed to him was perhaps the one exception. 

“And...they want to meet you Yuuri. Tomorrow evening, to a nice restaurant. My mother...she was so excited when I told her.”

“Vitya that's wonderful. We could go over what we want to do with them.” Yuuri held his Soulmate’s hands and kissed them.

“Did you decide? I'm sure Yuri enjoyed looking at them with you.” 

“I think he did. It was nice to spend time with him like that. Did you decide?”

“Yes, my mother helped me. I was at their wedding but I was really young.”

“I look forward to hearing them. Come on. Get Makka out of his coat and...meet me in bed…?” He held his chin.

“Oooh Yuyu~” He purred.

The Japanese man shifted past him, slowly strutting towards their bedroom, knowing how badly the Russian wanted him. He pulled his shirt off, neatly folding it, and sat on the bed in just his sweat pants. Once Viktor joined him, he could see the small smile tugging at his lips. Yuuri crossed his legs and beckoned Viktor closer to him. They'd done this sort of thing before, and they both enjoyed it for different reasons. For Yuuri, it was the idea of Viktor worshiping every part of him, even parts that weren't perfect. 

The Russian got on his knees in front of him and allowed Yuuri to bring his face closer with his foot before kissing it gently. When Viktor first told him about this thing he had for Yuuri’s feet, it didn't surprise him. What surprised him was how much he himself enjoyed it too. 

“Moya Lyubov~” He whispered against his skin.

Viktor started to pull the sweat pants and his underwear off, Yuuri only helping by lifting himself off the bed. When he noticed that Viktor was still fully clothed, he tutted and shook his head.

“Vitya~?”

“Yes Yuyu?”

“Strip for me.”

Viktor's eyes widened, but he nodded, happy to do anything to please the love of his life. He was nothing if not an entertainer, and entertain Yuuri did. He felt his dick twitching every time the Russian sent him a dirty look over his shoulder. Once he was completely naked he brought him closer again.

“What do you want Yuyu~?” He purred, pushing him back and climbing on top of him. 

“Well…” He blushed, looking away.

“Tell me~”

“Um...my dick in your mouth...and…”

“Don't be embarrassed~ what else?”

“My tongue...in your ass…” Yuuri felt his cheeks burn.

“Yuuri~” He laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Call it 69 I'll know what you mean.”

“But...it’s weird isn't it?” He looked up at him.

“Not at all~! You know I love the things you can do with your tongue~”

Yuuri chuckled as Viktor positioned himself, his gorgeous ass right in the Japanese man’s face. He reached up and gripped the Russian’s cheeks, hearing him gasp when he spread them. It was a little difficult, trying to get his face to the right spot, but as soon as Viktor wrapped his lips around his dick his upper half jerked up, pushing his face to where it was meant to be. He managed to keep himself up, by wrapping his arms around his lower waist. 

He was never really sure what Viktor meant when he said ‘things he can do with his tongue’, but whatever it was the Russian seemed to like it as he groaned, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. Yuuri wasn’t overly large, he felt he was about an average size, but when he looked down at Viktor he could see the strain in his mouth and how much he loved it. He pulled up again, and pushed his tongue in as far as it could go. If their mouths hadn’t been otherwise occupied, Yuuri was certain they would have woken Yurio which was a worst case scenario. Viktor suddenly pulled off, leaving Yuuri to whine pathetically.

“Yuyu! Yuyu use fingers too! Please! I wanna ride you~!” He whined before sinking his mouth back onto Yuuri’s dick.

He leaned as much as he could to reach the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. Once it was safely in his hands he put a layer of the cold liquid over two of fingers, using his tongue to add that extra stretch. Even though he knew that Viktor was easily prepared, he still wanted to make sure it didn’t hurt him. Yuuri started with his tongue, then after a minute added the first finger, which earned him a low vibration from his groin straight through his body, followed closely by the second. He could tell Viktor was struggling to keep his mouth on him, as Yuuri began to scissor his fingers to open his Soulmate. It didn’t take long, it never did, so as soon as the Russian felt he was ready he pulled off Yuuri’s dick and let Yuuri remove his face and fingers from his ass. Without hesitation, Viktor moved as fast as he could so they were face to face.

“God I love you…” He whispered.

Yuuri opened his mouth to reciprocate, but his voice got caught in his throat as the Russian sank onto him at an excruciatingly slow pace. Another thing about Viktor was that no matter how much he prepped himself or Yuuri prepped him, he was always so tight around him, and it drove him mad. 

“Oh! God Vitya!” He whined, gripping his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises.

“Let me do all the work ok~” He smirked, brushing his fringe out of his face.

The movement of his hips started slow, painfully slow, so slow that Yuuri’s hips started moving of their own accord, meeting the Russian halfway between thrusts. The younger man needed him to move faster, wanted him to move faster, harder, more, but every time he tried to speak, all that came out were garbled moans. He decided to changed tactic and moved his hands from Viktor’s hips to his back, however before he could attempt to say anything the Russian must have gotten the hint, and slammed back down onto him. His nails dug into his back, and the sudden spark of pleasure pulled his hands straight down his back.

“Oh Yuuri~!” His head fell back, as he kept moving hard.

“Viktor! Ah! Please! So...So close!” He gasped, grasping at thin air.

“Together ok? Touch me!” 

Yuuri groaned; wrapping his hand around Viktor’s dick, and they suddenly both came, the Japanese man’s free hand gripping the Russian’s thigh tight, biting his lip to cut off what would have been a scream, as Viktor’s own hands went to Yuuri’s hair, pulling harshly. As they came down from their high, Viktor pulled off and reached over him to get tissues to clean them up, even though he still had Yuuri clinging to him.

“Yuuri~ you need to let go!” He laughed.

“But tired…” He whined, pushing his face into his Soulmate’s chest.

“Come on sweetie let me clean you up first.” 

Once he managed to get them both clean, Viktor gently got him into his pyjamas, and watched as Yuuri fell into sleep.

***

“Viktor I can’t do this what if they hate me what if they disown you because of me what if-”

Waiting outside of the restaurant for Viktor’s parents was pushing Yuuri’s anxiety into overdrive. Everyone knew how bad Russia could be for...obvious reasons, and he knew very little about his future In-Laws, only what he’d been told. 

“Yuuri they’re going to love you! I already told you my mother was really excited to meet you. Besides! You look adorable!”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, as nice as he looked in a casual suit bought by Viktor as one of many welcome gifts he wouldn’t say he looked adorable. But the Russian’s attention was suddenly drawn away, to a man and woman walking towards them. Yuuri felt his heart leap up into his throat, as Viktor stepped forward.

“Mama, Papa…” He mumbled.

The three of them stared at each other, and Yuuri felt more and more out of place. A part of him wondered if he could slip away without any of them noticing, as the older man pulled his son into a tight hug, but he couldn’t make his feet move. There were a lot of hushed whispers in Russian, though they were talking too fast for him to understand any of it, there was a lot of laughing and hugging and...Yuuri suddenly missed his own parents.

“Ah! Mama, Papa! I want you to meet my Soulmate. We should speak in English now.” Viktor suddenly gasped, as just remembering Yuuri was there.

“Ah! Yuuri it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Alyona smiled and took his hand, it was as if he was speaking different woman to the one in that photo.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too. A-and you too, Mr Nikiforov.” His voice was quiet.

“A shy one isn’t he Viktor! Come on, no need to look so scared. You make my son happy, you’re talented, good looking. It’s not hard to see how he fell for you.” Taras pat his back forcefully.

“Papa, please don’t break him!” Viktor sighed, definitely sounding like their child.

“Come on boys, we’ll miss our reservation.” His mother giggled.

The four of them went inside and got their table, a round one so they could all see each other. Once again, Yuuri felt more than a little out of place, but Viktor’s hand on his own calmed him...if only a little. 

“So Yuuri, you’re Japanese right? I’m curious as to how you and Viktor ended up so close.” Alyona rested her chin on her hands after they ordered drinks.

“Oh um…Well, Viktor and I both skate so...I’d seen him at a lot of competitions.” He tried to tell them in a way that didn’t suggest he was totally obsessed with their son for most of his life.

“Yuyu~! Don’t be so modest! At a banquet, Yuuri charmed me, but I didn’t see him again until a while later. I decided to take a season off, and when I saw Yuuri doing a beautifully accurate version of one of my own programs, I flew off to Japan to coach him~! Turns out I’ve been Yuuri’s idol for quite some time~!” 

For a few intense seconds, Yuuri could feel three sets of Nikiforov eyes on him, until all of them started to laugh. The younger man felt his cheeks get warmer, unsure of what he should be doing, whether he should laugh with them, or sink through the floor.

“Oh that’s so sweet! Viktor you really know how to pick your Soulmate!” Taras rested a hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Oh that’s right! For your wedding you want to combine traditions from your cultures!” Alyona clapped her hands together, nodding thanks to the waiters setting drinks down and taking food orders, helping Yuuri with pronunciation. 

“I can’t wait to see that!” The older Russian man laughed.

“Moya lyubov, would like to go first?” Viktor smiled at him.

“O-ok. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask.” He pulled out his note. “San-San-Kudo, gifts between families/couple to parents/couple to guests, Speeches from important people, a Shinto priest outside the shrine, and to wear the headdress of the Uchikake.”

By the time he finished speaking, he realised that his hands were shaking. He looked up at the three around him, and was shocked to find intrigued expressions, rather than confusion.

“Ok, my only question is what is San-San-Kudo and an Uchikake?” Alyona asked him, getting nods from her family.

“Oh. San-san-kudo is taking 9 sips of Sake in sets of three. It supposedly brings luck to the couple. And an Uchikake is a bridal Kimono, the headdress is said to hide the bride’s ‘horns’ as a sign of submission to her husband. I wouldn’t be wearing the Kimono, but...I’d like to wear the headdress.” 

“They all sound great Yuuri! I’d love to do all of them!” Viktor clapped his hand, shocking the waiter next to him as he put the food down.

“They sound great! Viktor, your mother told me you asked her yesterday?” Taras started eating.

“There’s Gor’ko, Red Ribbons on witnesses, Bread ceremony, gifts to the couples and...uh…” Viktor frowned. “One that should be discussed with Yuuri’s parents.” 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his fiance, and looked at his parents, who didn’t seem like they were giving anything away. He took a bite of his food, before looking back to Viktor.

“Ok...The only one I understand is the gift giving…” He admitted, his cheeks going red.

“That’s ok! I didn’t know about them till yesterday~!” Viktor sang, looking at his mother. “Gor’ko roughly translates to bitter, so the guests shout it while the couple kiss. If they don’t kiss long enough they can shout again.”

“Uh...huh…” The younger man nodded

Then Red Ribbons...well, they’re more like a sash...are tied to witnesses, for example your sister and my father. With the bread ceremony, the couple get presented with a loaf of bread and have to take a bite out of it, whoever takes the bigger bite is the ‘boss’. And...I can’t explain the last one.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“It’s a surprise~ but we should go back to Japan soon so we can get preliminaries out of the way da~? Gift exchanges and all~?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, but he nodded all the same, deciding to trust the Russian with whatever he was planning. The rest of dinner passed by easily, he got on well with Viktor’s parents, and they both seemed to adore him, which he still found a little jarring considering what he knew about Russia. Afterwards, they said goodbye to Taras and Alyona, then started to walk home hand in hand.

“See~ wasn’t so bad~!”

“I know I know. It wasn’t as bad as I thought.” He sighed, smiling.

The apartment was incredibly warm when they came back, Viktor probably forgot to turn it down before they left. Yuuri went to check on Yurio, who was still in his room. When he poked his head through the door, he saw the teen’s sleeping phone lit up by his phone and heard a quiet voice coming from it.

 _“Yura? Yura are you ok?”_ He recognised Otabek’s voice.

He shook his head and picked up the phone. He must have been facetiming him and fell asleep, training for the new season had been exhausting for all of them. He smiled at Otabek through the camera.

 _“Ah! Mr Katsuki!”_ He gasped.

“Hi, sorry Yuri fell asleep.” Yuuri whispered to him.

_“Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to keep him up.”_

“Don’t worry about it, you get some sleep too ok?”

 _“Yes sir. Good night!”_ He hung up.

Yuuri smiled softly at being called sir, then turned Yuri’s phone off and set it on his bedside table. The blonde had fallen asleep half undressed, his shirt hanging off of him. The older man gently undressed him, being careful not to wake him, then tucked him into bed. He watched for a minute, before turning and heading to his own room. He caught the Russian smirking at him, and rolled his eyes as he got ready for bed.

“What’s that look for?”

“You’re good with him.”

“I just got him ready for bed.” He pulled on his pyjama bottoms.

“Yeah well, it’s sweet.” Viktor pulled him into bed.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Viktor resting his chin on Yuuri’s head. Some people may have considered this uncomfortable, but Yuuri never felt more comfortable than when he and Viktor were together like this. As he drifted to sleep to the sound of the Russian’s heartbeat, he couldn’t help but think how fortunate he’d been that day, that he’d become Viktor Nikiforov’s Soulmate.


	2. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor are almost ready to get married,  
> But Viktor is planning something,   
> And everyone but Yuuri seems to be in on it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up becoming a three part rather than a one shot...  
> But it's nearly done!  
> I had a lot of fun doing this chapter,  
> Russian and Japanese traditions are pretty cool!  
> Follow me on Tumbrl for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/

Sending out invitations had been the easy part. Yuuri and Viktor knew exactly who they wanted at their wedding so making the list was the easy part. Viktor had been the one to suggest hiring someone to keep the press out, and Yuuri had agreed it would be a good thing. As much as they didn't bother him, this was a private affair for friends and family only. Their list, which was written on a piece of paper decorated with flowers on Viktor’s insistence, consisted of:

Viktor’s parents,   
Yuuri’s family,   
Minako,   
Yurio,   
Otabek,   
The Nishigori’s,   
Chris and his boyfriend,   
Phichit and Seung-Gil,   
Leo,   
Guang-Hong,  
Yakov and Lilia,   
Mila and Sara (who had recently become Soulmates),  
Georgi,  
Minami,  
Mickey,  
Emil.

Deciding on the date had been easy too. Yuuri had thought about the day Viktor had first shown up in Hasetsu. There were no major competitions then, so none of the skating guests would be inconvenienced. After the younger man suggested it, Viktor almost started crying at how poetic he was, but Yuuri just thought it was appropriate since they wanted cherry blossoms.

No. The hardest part, was getting to Japan. Then everything after that seemed impossible. Their first challenge was getting the Russia group over there. Yurio seemed to fuss over every little detail, even though both he and Viktor had once dropped everything to come to Japan, and Yuuri’s own parents had decided to close the Onsen for a whole week so everyone had somewhere to stay, which was...kind, but none of them had been opposed to a hotel. He'd also heard from Mari they'd been hurriedly getting gifts for Viktor and his parents, which had made him laugh because the Nikiforov’s had been doing the exact same thing. 

Once they were in Japan, things only got more hectic with preparations. He was allowed to wear his mother’s Uchikake from her wedding day, which had almost brought him to tears. They'd been adamant that Viktor and Yuuri weren't allowed to see each other in their wedding suits, which consisted of white trousers and blazer, a baby pink shirt and a pink tie. Yuuri didn't know how his Soulmate looked in it, but if his own appearance was anything to go by the Russian would look angelic.

The gift exchange went fine, though things went from formal to casual really quick. They were lucky that both families spoke English fairly well, and Alyona immediately fell in love with his mother and sister, while the father’ started discussing sport. Hiroko had given the two of them a waving cat statue which, though he found it odd, the Russians loved. Then the Nikiforov’s presented them with a model of the Kremlin which he remembered seeing in Moscow a Maneki-neko statue, wishing them luck in their future. In return, Alyona and Taras gave them a couple of small talismen, all of which were supposed to bring good luck. They seemed to be typical gifts, pretty cute as well. After they finished exchanging gifts, Yuuri pulled on his coat and shoes, as Viktor caught him.

“Yuyu? You going somewhere?”

“Only to the rink to see Yuuko and the others. You can come with if you want?”

“Oh that’s ok! Text me when you get there and when you’re coming back?”

“Sure thing.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before leaving.

***

Viktor had expected it to be like pulling teeth getting Yuuri out of the house while he and his parents discussed the Bride’s Ransom with the Katsuki’s. He’d intended Phichit to be there too but looks like the Thai boy wouldn’t be landing in Japan until the next day, so the people present would have to do for now. He could fill Phichit in later. Once he was certain Yuuri was out of the way, he gathered Yuuri’s family, his own parents, Yurio, Yuuko who had been hiding since Viktor texted her, and Minako. They sat in the main living area, the Japanese participants listening to Viktor as he explained it to them.

“So...I have to hold my own brother hostage?” Mari raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty much. Only I have to answer questions rather than give you money! Then once I get past all of the friends, Yuuri’s father will be outside...his room? I guess? He’d give me a way into his room, a kind of puzzle, then it’s one final question from the female Katsuki’s and I can take Yuuri to the shrine myself.” He explained again, a little more easily.

“So it would go for example, me at Viktor’s car. Minako outside the Onsen gate, Phichit outside the actual door, Yuuko outside the hallway to Yuuri’s room, Mr Katsuki outside the door to his room, then Mari, Mrs Katsuki and Yuuri inside.”

“We could tie him up if that makes it more realistic.” Mari chuckled.

“You could, but I think Yuuri would have a panic attack if he woke up suddenly tied up.” Minako sighed, smiling fondly at her Soulmate.

As the other’s discussed this, Viktor bit back a comment about how Yuuri may not be too worried about waking up bound and gagged. A few months ago they’d tried something similar, with full consent of course, and Viktor that was the fastest either of them had finished. Of course he wasn’t going to say that in front of his parents...and Yuuri’s family...and Yurio. But the thought made him chuckle inwardly all the same.

“So when it comes to questions, make sure it’s something I’d know, but hard enough that I have to think about it.”

“But you know everything about him.” Yuuko sighed.

“Huh?”

“Yuuko is right. Sometimes I feel like you know more about him than we do.” Hiroko smiled.

Viktor chuckled and left them to discuss what they’d ask him. He knew more about Yuuri than his own family? That didn’t make much sense to him, but what if it was true? He shrugged and picked up his skates, intending to join Yuuri up at the rink and maybe to a bit of running on the way. He said hello to familiar faces as he passed, he’d done this route so often with Yuuri, though he was a little surprised to see how much of a routine these people had. When Viktor arrived, he was almost immediately jumped on by the triplets, who only stopped their hail storm of questions when they were physically removed by their father who pointed him in the direction of the rink.

The Russian heard the music before he saw his fiance, but when he poked his head through the door as quietly as he could, and a smile spread across his face as the familiar song of Yuri on Ice filled his ears. Yuuri had put a lot of work into that program, and this wasn’t the first time he’d caught Yuuri secretly going over his old program, he really seemed to miss it. They hadn’t decided on an Exhibition piece for the season, though he was well on the way to learning his Short and Free program. As he watched, he bit his lip, thinking. 

“Ah! Vitya!” Yuuri smiled as he came to a stop.

“Sorry? Did I disturb you?” He smiled, pulling on his skates and going out to meet him.

“No not at all. I’m glad you’re here.” He kissed him gently.

“Mmm~ You really loved that program huh?”

“Mmhm. It was by far my favourite. It’s like...our story...our program.” He nuzzled his face into his neck.

“Hmm...we don’t have an Exhibition program yet. Would you like to do this one?”

“Is there a way to make it a pair skate?”

“Huh?”

“Oh! I mean...Uuh…” Yuuri looked at his feet blushing.

“Yuyu~ if you want to do that then I would be 100% up for it.” 

Yuuri grinned up at him and kissed him again. Neither of them could wait to get married, and it was only a week away now. It seemed so close yet so far away for the two of them, it was getting hard to contain their excitement.

***

In the week leading up to the wedding, the Onsen became unnaturally busy, with every room becoming occupied by guests. Yuuri also started to get more stressed as it went on, his need for things to be perfect for Vitya was really starting to get to him. Luckily, the Russian only needed to take him to an isolated area and kiss him slowly for him to calm down. That happened more often than either of them would have liked, but they never passed up an opportunity to kiss. Yuuri had also noticed that his parents, Mari, Minako, Yuuko, Phichit and Yurio had been acting...oddly that whole week. His mother had been the one to speak to the Shinto priest rather than him and Viktor, as was common practice.

“Oh! Well you have enough on your plate Yuuri. We didn’t want to stress you out any more!”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up under his hair, which had grown to the point that it barely brushed his shoulders and that Mari had decided to try and braid it a little. He tried to ignore the odd expression Phichit wore around Viktor, that he was certain wasn’t his friend warning the Russian not to hurt Yuuri. The day before the wedding, everything was ready, gifts had been prepared, everything was perfect in Yuuri’s eyes, he just needed to choose his witness, though he wasn’t exactly sure who he was going to ask. That was...except for one thing. Phichit’s looking at Viktor had only gotten worse, and his anxiety was at his breaking point. Had he forgotten something?! He wasn’t sure how much long he could take the insecurity. Oh god...What if Viktor planned to ditch him at the shrine!? After dinner he cornered his friend, and dragged him into his room, blocking the door.

“Yuuri?!” He gasped.

“Alright! What am I missing?” He demanded, eyes wide with panic.

“Huh?! Yuuri are you ok?”

“You! All of you! You keep exchanging glances like there’s something obvious I’m missing!” His voice cracked.

A light seemed to switch on behind Phichit’s eyes, as he realised what must have been happening in Yuuri’s head. The Thai boy slowly approached his friend and held his face, his face soft as he calmed him with his gaze.Yuuri could only be reminded of the countless times Phichit had done this back in Detroit. It was different to how Viktor calmed him, but it had the exact same effect. His heartbeat and breathing soon began to slow.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I didn’t think it would upset you this much. There’s something happening, but it’s a surprise, I really can’t tell you. Viktor would hang me if I told you. Please trust me, trust him. You’re perfectly safe. Nothing bad will happen, I promise.”

He nodded slowly as Phichit hugged him close. He trusted him and Viktor with his life and he hadn’t meant to get himself so het up. But with his mind jumping immediately to the worst possible conclusion, he couldn’t prevent the tears leaking out his eyes.

“Are you crying? Jeez Yuuri what’s running through that crazy mind of yours?” He chuckled, rubbing his back.

“I...I thought...I’d forgotten something important...or...or...maybe Viktor...was planning to not...ma-marry me…” He mumbled into his shoulder.

“Hey, you really think Viktor would do that to you? He loves you more than anything. Tomorrow, you’re gonna get married, and it’s gonna be beautiful and everyone is gonna cry ok? I promise.” Phichit stroked his friend’s hair.

“Thanks.” He paused. “Hey Phichit? In Russian weddings, they mark a special witness with a red ribbon...I wondered, if you wanna be mine?” 

“Yuuri? For real?! I mean...wouldn’t one of your family be better?” 

“You are my family Phichit. Just as much as Mari. I can’t think of anyone better.” He pulled the sash from its bag in his wardrobe.

“Oh my god...Yuuri! I’m the one who’s supposed to be comforting you!” He hugged him.

Yuuri laughed as he gave him the sash, making sure the Thai boy didn’t get tears on it.

“Alright! Now that we’ve both sufficiently cried for the day, let’s go find your Soulmate.”

He nodded, sniffling quietly, but before they could get anywhere the door slid open. Viktor poked his head in, not realising what had happened, with his usual bright smile. 

“Hey Yuyu, have you seen...Are you ok?” His smile disappeared.

“Welp! That’s my cue to roll on out! Viktor, stop the love of your life from worrying while I go make sure Seung-Gil hasn’t gotten lost!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri sighed.

The Thai boy grinned and slid out of the room, leaving Yuuri to face Viktor’s concerned expression, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Of course he’d overreacted, if Viktor wasn’t going to jilt him before, he probably would now.

“Yuuri. I don’t know what you were thinking, but-”

“I know…”

“Huh?”

“Phichit told me it’s a surprise...I’m sorry Vitya. I’m just being silly.”

“Hey hey hey!” He rushed over to him, pulling Yuuri into his arms. “Don’t ever apologise for feeling things Yuyu. But Phichit is right, though I think he could have been a lot more subtle. Everyone else has managed it.”

“How many people are in on this?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Aaaah~ If I tell you that Yuyu it’ll ruin the surprise.” He winked, wiping his tears away.

“Viktooooor~” 

“Hush now~! Come on, time for bed. Busy day tomorrow~!”

“Mmmm. Fine.” He sighed, smiling fondly.

“Oh, by the way Yuuri...I might not be there when you wake up.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“There’s something I need to do before the wedding ok? I’ll be with you when you go to sleep though, ok?”

“Mmm...ok…” He sighed, already drifting off.

He heard Viktor chuckle, but he soon found himself unable to keep his eyes open. He felt the Russian brush his hair out of his eyes, even though they were closed, and with a gentle voice started to sing. He had no idea that Viktor could sing, but he was too tired to even hold on to his hand.

***

The next morning, Yuuri was relieved that Viktor had warned him about his early departure; certain he would have panicked if he hadn’t been made aware. The Japanese man gently patted the space where Viktor had been. It was cold, meaning Viktor must have been gone for a while now.

“Hmm...I wonder…” 

He shuffled out of bed, and went to see where his Fiance was, when his arm was immediately grabbed and he was dragged in the opposite direction of where he was meant to go. He looked up to see Mari, dragging him off. 

“Ma-Mari!?” 

“Shush! Just come with me! You gotta get ready!”

“But haven’t I got loads of time?! And where’s Viktor?!”

“Shut up and trust me! It’ll be fine! And yeah, but you already slept through five alarms and Makkachin jumping all over you.”

“What?! Why didn’t you wake me sooner!” He gasped as his sister threw him into another room.

“Because with our help you'll be ready in no time.” His mother smiled softly.

“Why do I get the feeling this is going to be ridiculously extra. Even for Viktor.” He sighed, letting the two of them do what they wanted.

***

Seeing as Viktor rarely left Yuuri’s side these days, the first step of his plan had been a bit tricky, but Minako had allowed him to stay at her place for the night, once Yuuri was out for the count, with his suit and everything for his hair. She also let him borrow her car, seeing as his gorgeous bright pink convertible was back in Russia. He woke up early, too excited to sleep anymore, and started getting ready. He'd really wanted to see Yuuri all dressed up properly in wedding attire, but that would have to wait until he got past...everyone.

“Alright Nikiforov. You can do this. You know everything about Yuuri. You can do this.” 

He checked his tie, making sure it was straight, then it was just waiting around for Mari to text him that everything was ready. A part of him wondered if Mari and Hiroko really had tied up Yuuri in his room, but the thought was cut off by his phone buzzing. 

“Yuuri is awake and ready. Everyone in place. Come get him Nikiforov.”

He smirked a little, turning his phone off and sliding it into his pocket, before heading out to the car. It was decorated with white ribbons, and leaning against the driver side door, Yurio stood twirling the keys around his finger. The teen, with his blonde hair styled the same way as his Welcome to the Madness program and black suit with leopard print tie, smirked at the older Russian.

“Alright. When was the first time Ka...Dad and I were alone together without me yelling at him?”

Starting off hard eh? He chuckled but thought seriously. Yuuri had told him this, just a passing comment one day when Yuri had started living with them. In his memory...that would have been when Yurio was teaching Yuuri the Quad Salchow… but that wasn't true. A small smile appeared on his lips.

“During the Hot Springs on ice training. When I sent you to the Waterfall.”

The blonde seemed happy with that, and tossed him the keys to the car. Viktor smiled and pulled him into a hug, then whispered something he never thought he'd hear.

“Good luck Papa...I love you...even if it doesn't seem like it.” 

When Yurio let go and walked away, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. The teen had called him Papa before but...not once had he ever told either of them that he loved them. They never expected him to. With a deep breath he unlocked the car and got ready for the next level.

***

The drive from Minako’s apartment to the Onsen was relatively short, Viktor honestly thought in retrospect it would have been easier to walk. But he’s in the car now, so he may as well continue in it, it’d probably come in useful when taking Yuuri to the shrine anyway. They’d decided that Viktor would take Yuuri in the car, using the scenic route, while Otabek would take individuals up on his bike, until Mari and their mother got a taxi using the fastest route. When he pulled up, he saw Minako waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest. He stopped the car and got out, ready for what she threw at him.

“So! At what age did Yuuri debut in the junior division?”

Yuuri had never told him this, but he found out by doing his own research. Not that he was stalking the Japanese man...he wasn’t...he just wanted to know more about him. Yuuri hadn’t actually skated in the Junior Division, going straight into Senior when he was 16. He didn’t stalk his wiki page and forums about him...not at all.

“Yuuri started skating competitively when he was 17 but he didn’t compete in the Junior Division at any point. Went straight to Senior before he started working with Celestino.” He smirked.

Minako sighed and patted his shoulder, silently wishing him luck in a way that only should could accomplish. Once she disappeared around the corner, Viktor looked up at the gate and let out a deep breath. It was hard to believe that the first time he walked into this place he was such a far off dream for Yuuri. As close to a one night stand as he’d ever got. An unrequited Soulmate. So much had changed and yet...the gate still gave him the same sense of wonder.

***

Inside the gate, Phichit was waiting for him, and Viktor figured that his question was going to be the hardest. Phichit knew things about Yuuri, had seen him do things, that his family probably had no idea about. So seeing the Thai boy with his red sash was a little daunting. Viktor stepped up to him, and the younger skater cleared his throat.

“How many posters does Yuuri have of you...exactly.”

Viktor had come across Yuuri’s posters of him one day by tidying their apartment, touched by the fact he had brought them from Japan with them. He knew Phichit’s question would be hard but this was...hard than he thought. He closed his eyes and thought about it, remembering the bundle of posters he found at the back of their closet. There was at least 10…? Maybe more…? Had Yuuri told him about this? He wasn’t sure, and this wasn’t the time to be unsure. Viktor took a deep breath, calming himself. He knew Yuuri, he could answer this, he could answer this!

“11, including two framed photographs.” He bit his lip, really hoping he was right.

For a second, Phichit’s face fell and Viktor didn’t really know what to do. He wasn’t entirely sure, but that sounded like the best answer he could have given. Viktor opened his mouth to speak, when the Thai boy cut him off with laughter.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Honestly, that face! Don’t look like I kicked your dog! Come on. There was no way you wouldn’t get that!”

“It was harder than you think.” He sighed with relief, hand resting over his heart.

“Yeah yeah. Go get your man.” 

Phichit smirked and let Viktor into the onsen, and that just left three people. Yuuko, Toshiyo, then Hiroko and Mari. Then he could finally marry his Yuuri. As nice as this was, a part of him was regretting putting the ceremony off a little more but...soon.

***

Seeing Yuuko in a Kimono waiting for him, Viktor found it hard to believe his Soulmate didn’t have a crush on her at least once. Or maybe he did. Maybe he just didn’t want to tell him. Regardless, he now felt intimidated by the smaller woman, watching his movements from the entrance to the hall where Yuuri was. He smiled softly at her, and she smiled back.

“When’s Yuuri’s birthday?” 

He paused, taken back by such a simple question after all the others had been surprisingly hard. He knew when Yuuri’s birthday was, hell the only people who probably didn’t know Yuuri’s birthday were his own parents, and that’s only because they’d only met him a few months ago. 25 years ago the love of his life was born, on a day that he ought to have recognised as a national holiday.

“29th of November.” He smirked.

Yuuko sighed, and Viktor expected that to be it, but she didn’t move. Only looked at her with her big brown eyes, as if she was trying to read his mind.

“Um...Yuuko?”

“Viktor, I’m going to tell you something that you probably already know, but not totally.”

“Huh?”

“Yuuri has loved you for a really long time, since he was 12 even. That’s 13 years of loving one the same person, never looking at anyone else in case the day came that you looked twice at him. He didn’t care if you were Soulmates or not, he’s never really cared. For the longest time he believed he’d never become someone’s Soulmate, or he’d ever find his. Uuh...I had a point to this…” She frowned, thinking hard.

“Um...Yuuri?”

“Oh right! What I was trying to say, is that Yuuri adores you. And I know you adore him. So take care of him. Ok? You know how Yuuri gets. Be gentle with him.” She smiled.

Viktor sighed and nodded, finding it sweet how she wanted to look out for her friend. She pulled him into a tight hug before heading off towards the door. 

***

Seeing Toshiyo outside of his old room was unexpected, especially as Yuuri had gone to sleep in his own room that night. But he shrugged it off and stepped up to the older man. Viktor had held a lot of respect for the man when they first met, especially since he was the closest thing he’d had to a father before his own came back into his life. The older man smiled at him, and the Russian couldn’t help but smile back; a warmth growing in his chest.

“Viktor. In the skating world, what is Yuuri known as?”

He was a little shocked to hear Yuuri’s father asking a question about his skating, seeing as his family had seemed to know very little about it. But from the look on his face, this was something he knew even without an extensive of skating. Yuuri may not know it, but he was a special name on the skating scene, it was what Viktor knew him as long before he knew his name.

“The figure skater with the world’s biggest glass heart.” He smiled fondly.

Toshiya didn’t say anything, only he gently patted him on the back and let him through. Viktor’s heart started to beat hard in his chest. Yuuri was behind this door, he had no idea what he looked like, only that he was wearing a suit similar to his own. He rested his head against the door for a minute, taking deep breaths to calm himself. This was it. 

***

When the door opened, Viktor felt his voice catch in his throat. Yuuri was kneeling on a cushion between his mother and sister, who had a hand on each shoulder. But that wasn’t what took his breath away. No...what took his breath away, was his beautiful soon to be husband. His suit was similar to Viktor’s, but he wore a white headdress, that suited him extremely well, then Mari must have forced him into some makeup. His cheeks had a pink dust on them, his lips were painted red, and his eyes were ringed with black eyeliner, making them seem darker and bigger. He looked gorgeous. And then the smile he gave the Russian when he opened the door almost made him cry.

“Hello, Vitya.” He smiled, his voice soft and quiet.

“Alright Viktor! One final question! I’m impressed you made it this far!” Mari smirked.

“I’m not. Viktor knows our Yuuri well. But can he answer your question, my dear. It is a hard one.”

Viktor swallowed, and waited, the younger Katsuki woman obviously wanting to draw this out for as long as possible, maybe just to see the seemingly perfect Viktor Nikiforov squirm. Eventually though, she gave in, and grinned.

“What was the name of Yuuri’s dog, and what breed was he?” 

Viktor froze. He was certain Yuuri had mentioned his dog but...damn what was the little fur-balls name!? He knew it was a poodle like Makkachin, he’d seen the picture on the shrine his family had made for it. Toshiyo had told him the name once, in one of their very first conversations. Viktor looked at Yuuri, who had a confident smile on his face, he believed Viktor knew the answer to this. And that strong gaze was all he needed.

“He was a poodle, and his name was Viktor.” 

As soon as Viktor finished talking, Yuuri lept up at him, careful not to get makeup on his white suit. It was the perfect moment for him, having the one he loved finally in his arms. Behind his Soulmate, he could see his mother and sister smiling happily, knowing that their Yuuri would be safe with the Russian man. 

“Well, we’ll see you boys up at the shrine~” Hiroko sighed, guiding Mari out of the room.

“Don’t take too long you two~” She grinned, as her mother pulled her out.

Once they were alone, all the two of them did was stare at each other, taking in the person they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. Viktor couldn’t be happier, and neither could Yuuri.

“I really want to kiss you.” The Russian whispered.

“I know but you’ll mess up my makeup.”

“Such a shame~ You look beautiful.”

“So do you. I’m...I’m really lucky you know...to have you…” 

“I’m lucky to have you too, Yuyu.” He purred, kissing his cheek.

“Mmmm~” He sighed, smiling. “Oh, and Viktor?”

“Yes moya lyubov?”

“You ever pull a stunt like this without warning me first, you’ll be sleeping on our couch back in Russia for a week.” He smirked at him.

“Aaah...Sorry Yuyu, I promise.” He chuckled.

That seemed to satisfy Yuuri, and he now allowed Viktor to take him out to the car. Though neither of them said anything, they could both tell how anxious the other was. Anxious...but excited.


	3. You Are My Life And Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor finally get married!

Yuuri was painfully aware that Viktor was taking him the long way round to the shrine, but he was happy to spend this time with his Soulmate. It was kind of like the calm before the storm. Part of him was thankful that Minako’s car had a rather high roof, his headdress could have caused an issue otherwise. As he watched the scenery pass by, Viktor cleared his throat.

“Um...Yuyu...I kind of...um...wanted to tell you about when we met. Like...the first time I saw you.” He mumbled, stumbling over his words.

“Alright. I mean you know my perspective, so I appreciate you telling me.” Yuuri smiled softly, his red lips begging for Viktor to stop the car and kiss him breathless. 

“Honestly when I first saw you, after the competition, I didn’t recognise you. Without your hair slicked back and your glasses on, I thought you were a junior. Then when I saw you at the banquet drinking, and I heard Celestino introduce you to people. I’d been entranced by your program, it was such a shame you got such a low score. Then you started drinking, and you became my Soulmate and...my world started to change. Here was a person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, asking me to be by his side. I couldn’t even answer. When I took you back to your room, and you were begging me for so much that I couldn’t give you just then. I wanted to find you so bad afterwards. To coach you, to love you, to see if I’d become your Soulmate. Then I saw you skating my program and...I realised I really did love you. And it wasn’t just the Soulmate link. The closer we became, the more I loved you, and yet the more scared I got that I’d scare you away. But...heh...now look at us...I’d never have imagined…”

Yuuri looked at him for a minute, trying his hardest not to cry. Viktor had really felt like that for the whole time that they were together?! If he hadn’t been securely belted in, he would have lunged across the seat to hug him. Instead, he laced his fingers together over the gear stick, not saying any words, but speaking to each other silently. 

***

When they got there, Viktor had to go through to the shrine on his own whilst Yuuri’s family came out to get him. His sister helped him out of the car where she, Yuuko, the triplets and Phichit were waiting. They all looked amazing, he couldn’t quite believe they were here and doing this.

“You look amazing Yuuri.” Phichit sighed, holding his best friend’s face, red ribbon shining over his chest.

“Can’t believe my little brother’s getting married.” Mari, sighed, clearly trying not to cry.

“Oh come on, it’s not that hard to believe!” 

“But Viktor told us that when he showed up you screamed at him!” Axel sniggered.

“Did he really?!” Phichit giggled maniacally.

“Uuuugh!” Yuuri sighed.

“Aaaw! That’s kind of cute!” Yuuko giggled

“Come on. Viktor’s gonna start worrying and crying on Chris if we don’t go.” He sighed.

They laughed around him, and Yuuri tried to fan away the blush that was slowly growing over his cheeks. Yuuko gave him a bouquet of pink roses, she’d organised them for Viktor when they’d landed, while she and Phichit held smaller bouquets and the girls had little baskets of cherry blossom petals. Mari took his hand, and Yuuri could feel himself release a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

“Ready?” His sister asked him, in Japanese.

“More than.” He replied, nodding.

***

“They’re taking a while. Don’t think he got cold feet do you?” Chris asked, red sash shining across his chest.

“Chris, say that again and I’ll tell Yurio that you have a cat at the after party.” He groaned, trying to ignore the beat his heart skipped.

“How is that a bad thing?” 

“He won’t leave you alone and will be aggressively nice to you. Trust me, he wouldn’t leave Mama alone when he found out she grew up with cats.” He chuckled as his friend’s face went pale.

“What’s going on?” Yurio asked, coming up to them, looking very smart in his ring bearer suit, despite the cherry blossom petals getting caught in his hair.

Chris rambled on about nothing going on, as the priest turned to ask Viktor how he was feeling. He felt lucky that the priest Hiroko had recommended spoke enough English for them to be able to talk properly. His Japanese still wasn’t as good as it could be, despite the months he’d been around the language and the mini lessons his Soulmate had given him. Suddenly, the Priest’s gaze fell from Viktor and onto something past him. As everyone in attendance stood up, Viktor turned, the sight of Yuuri slowly making his way towards him bring tears to his eyes. He could see how anxious the younger man looked, but the clear excitement in his eyes was unmistakable. 

Once his Soulmate reached the end of the aisle, and everyone had sat down, Phichit taking the bouquet, it was clear the two of them were struggling to keep their hands off of each other. The priest seemed to speak unbearable slow as he went through the usual readings of a Soulmate wedding.

“The bonding of two Souls occurs at birth, but it isn’t until much later that we find our other halves. Whether they man or woman, black or white, we are destined to love our Soulmate, and all that they are. Viktor Nikiforov, and Yuuri Katsuki, are both lucky to find the person who’ll love them unconditionally. Through thick and thin, hell and high water, these two Souls are now forever bonded to each other. Now, if the ring bearer could present the rings.” 

It was obvious that the priest wasn’t quite sure how to handle the whole situation, cross culture weddings were obviously not his strength, but he was doing an amazing job so far, and Yuuri struggled to hold himself together, as Yurio brought the rings over. 

“Viktor, we’ll start with you.” The priest smiled.

Viktor nodded, and took one ring form Yurio. They were similar to their engagement rings, only they were silver, rather than gold, and had the words “You are my Life and Love, now and forever” engraved inside. As he slid the ring onto it’s correct finger, Viktor spoke, his voice emotional but steady.

“I, Viktor Nikiforov, promise to love you, Yuuri Katsuki, from the day I laid eyes on you, until the day we die. I will not leave your side. I will make sure you smile, will destroy any worries that try to make you unhappy. I will protect and care for you. You are my life and love. From now on, our Souls are bound as one. Yuuri Katsuki, there is nothing that could take me, Viktor Nikiforov, away from you.” 

Yuuri vaguely heard a few coos at the vows they’d decided on. They were similar to traditional Soulmate vows, but they changed certain words so that they fit the two of them better, now they were here however, he wasn’t sure if he could get through them without his voice cracking.

“And now, Yuuri.” 

He took a deep breath, gently picking up the ring from Yurio in his shaking his hands. Thousands of thoughts flew into his head, what if he dropped it, what if he messed up the words, so many what if’s. 

“I...I, Yuuri Katsuki...Promise to lo-love you, Viktor Nikiforov, from...from…” 

His eyes widened, his breathing shallow. No no no, this wasn’t the time to be going into a meltdown! He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, waiting for him to continue, but his voice was trapped in his chest. He needed to get it out, he needed to speak, he needed to-

“Yuyu.” Viktor’s calm voice cut through the dark cloud in his head. “You can do this. Take a deep breath, and start again.” 

He did as Viktor told him, closing his eyes and trying to focus on steadying his breathing. He honestly wasn’t sure if anyone but Yurio, the priest and Chris had heard what his Soulmate had said to him, but it was calming him down, and that’s all the mattered. When he opened his eyes again, Viktor was gazing into them with a hard yet gentle determination. He could do this. Finally, he slid the ring onto Viktor’s finger, and began to speak.

“I..Yuuri Katsuki...promise to love you...Viktor Nikiforov...from the day I laid eyes on you...until the day we die. I will not leave your side. I will make sure you smile...will destroy any worries that try to make you unhappy. I will protect and care for you. You are my life and love. From now on...our Souls are bound as one. Viktor Nikiforov...there is nothing that could take me...Yuuri Katsuki...away from you.” 

After that, Yuuri could barely hear anything. He knew the priest was saying something about him and Viktor being united as Katsuki-Nikiforov, deciding the double barreled surname would be best for both of them, but he was certain Viktor wasn’t really listening either. He was too busy staring at Yuuri, and Yuuri was too busy staring him. 

“And now, you may kiss the...um…” He seemed stuck for a minute. “You may kiss the groom?” 

“With pleasure~” Viktor purred, pulling Yuuri closer.

In that moment, both of them completely forgot Yuuri was wearing lipstick. Mari could be heard screeching about the makeup but neither of them could find it in themselves to care. They were married! They were actually married! After this, they had various ceremonial things, but right now the two of them were in their own world, Yuuri’s fingers tangling in his Soulmate's hair. 

“Oi! Let him go old man!” They heard Yurio yell.

Yuuri pulled away, and chuckled as he carefully wiped the red from Viktor’s mouth. Not that it didn't suit him, but when they got back to the Onsen it was the first thing to come off. The guests started to file their way out of the gate and Yuuri turned to speak to the priest.

“Thank you so much for doing this for us. I know it must be a little unconventional trying to accommodate both cultures.” He sighed, speaking in quick Japanese.

“Not a problem. I was happy to marry you and your Soulmate.” He paused, watching Viktor look around at the shrine in awe. “You really do love each other.”

“More than I could ever put into words. Are you coming back to Utopia?”

“For a few minutes, to watch the ceremonials.”

Yuuri nodded and picked up the bouquet Phichit had left, going over to grab Viktor. The Russian smiled softly as he came away from a statue he was observing, bending down to kiss his new husband’s hand.

“Hello, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov~” He purred, making Yuuri giggle and blush. “Seriously, when can I get you all to myself?” 

“After the party, ok? Actually...come to my room with me? When we get back?”

“Of course.” He smiled, leading Yuuri out to where the others waited.

As soon as the two of them came through the gate, people started cheering and throwing paper Cherry Blossom petals over them, which was a nice touch obviously orchestrated by Chris and Phichit. The Thai boy was cheering loudest, while his Soulmate kept his arm around his waist to stop him from lunging for the older man. Yuuri took a deep breath and turned around, knowing how much Viktor had been looking forward to this, and heard the crowd behind him grow quiet. He launched the bouquet behind him over his head, turning around just in time to see it land in Yurio’s hands. Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, laughing as the teen’s face went bright red. He looked up at Otabek, then buried his face in his shoulder trying to hide the embarrassment. After that they migrated down to the Onsen, gathering in the reception room for the things Yuuri knew everyone had been looking forward to. Before they went though, Yuuri quickly pulled Viktor up and away to the room they’d been sharing the whole time they’d been here. Viktor waited as Yuuri carefully removed the lipstick, without damaging the rest of the makeup Mari had meticulously painted him with, and gently set the headdress to one side. 

“Are you alright Yuuri? This isn’t too overwhelming for you is it?” Viktor asked him quietly.

“No. No I’m ok. I’m just...so happy. I never imagined I’d...especially with you…” He whispered, trying not to cry.

 

“Oh Yuyu.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “You know I’m happy right? I’m happiest with you.” 

“I know. I’m happy with you too.” He pressed their cheeks together.

“Now come on. I wanna see you after 9 sips of sake.” He joked, pulling him towards the door.

“Oh hush. It’s not like we’re doing Sansankudo first!” Yuuri giggled, following him.

“Can we though~”

“If we do that I won’t make it through the rest of what we need to do.” He sighed, gasping as VIktor caught him from behind, hand going for his chest.

“But Yuuri~!” 

“Viktor, what- Ah!” 

Instead of opening the door, Viktor pushed him against it. Yuuri’s breath shook as it left his body, Viktor’s eyes looked deep into his soul. Something inside him started to tremble, he really wanted Viktor now, the predatory look in the Russian’s eyes really not helping.

“Vi-Viktor…” He whispered.

“I don’t want to let you go.” Viktor mumbled, kissing down to his neck.

“Aah~ If it was up to me, we could stay together tonight.” 

“Why can’t we~?” He rolled his hips into Yuuri’s.

“Ah! Pe-people! Downstairs! Thi-things to do!” The Japanese started to struggle with his words.

“Bet I could make you cum just by doing this~” 

He continued to move his hips, and Yuuri’s mind started to go blank. All space in his head was occupied by Viktor, Viktor’s face, his eyes his lips, the way his hips moved against Yuuri’s, it was the only thing he could think about. The Russian grinned as Yuuri’s mouth hung open slightly. 

“Vi-viktor...Viktor please! We can do this later ok? I promise! I’m all yours. Ceremony, an hour or two at the after party. Then I’m all yours.”

“But Yuuuuuriii~ I want you now!”

“I know! I want you too. But we have social obligations, love.” 

Viktor hummed and sighed, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged back, and the two of them stayed like that until they’d calmed down. 

“I love you Viktor.”

“I love you too.” He replied.

When the two of them joined the party downstairs, several jokes were made about them being gone for so long, most of them coming naturally from Chris and Phichit. They sat between their mothers, Viktor next to Alyona and Yuuri next to Hiroko. They started with speeches, starting with Yuuri’s father. 

“I’m not too good with words, so I’ll keep it short. My son Yuuri is special to so many people. And now he’s special to even more people. Viktor came into our lives in a very...interesting way, and he certainly left an impression. It makes me happier than I can put into words that the two of them are Soulmates and have found happiness together, and I hope they stay this way for a long time.” He gently patted Yuuri’s back, before sitting down to allow Viktor’s father to speak.

Toshiyo handed Yuuri a flat package wrapped in plain white paper for the two of them to open together, and they both had to stifle sobs as they saw what was inside. It was a framed version of one of the first pictures he and Viktor had ever taken together. Long before they’d started dating, just after Hot Springs on Ice, Viktor had grabbed him while he was wearing the Eros costume and took a selfie with him. Yuuri was in such a natural position, his eyes wide, not posing for the picture as Viktor had literally jumped him. It was amazing.

“Viktor...I really don’t know how to start, other than apologising. Your mother and I haven’t been there for you like we should have been. You’ve grown into a fine young man, and I’m incredibly proud to be your father. Yuuri, you’ve made Viktor so happy. You’re a charming young man, with a lot of talent. I hope you both stay together for a long time.” The older Russian smiled, and Yuuri had to try and hide the tears burning his eyes.

He gave them an oddly shaped gift, but once the paper was taken off it, Yuuri started to really struggle to hold back the tears. It was a simple wood carving of him and Viktor in one of the positions from their first pair exhibition program. Viktor had Yuuri lifted, they’d even got the fond smiles right. It was such a simple thing, and yet it was also incredibly intricate. Yuuri bowed his head to Taras, who simply nodded back.

“So! Yuuri! Where do I start!” Is how Phichit decided to start his words. “You’ve been my best friend for years, and I’m glad I got to see you on what is probably the biggest day of your life. I never thought Viktor would become your Soulmate, not because he seemed out of your league, but because you just don’t allow yourself to be happy.” 

Yuuri hid his face in his hands, he supposed he should have seen this coming, but part of him wished he’d asked Seung-Gil to monitor what he wrote.

“In all seriousness though, I was worried Yuuri, that you’re nature would prevent you from finding the happiness you so deserved. But it looks like things turned out for the better. And I think now you not only realise how many people truly love you, but also that you do deserve to be happy, despite your flaws. I mean hey, everyone has them. I know mine is that I probably talk way way way too much. Ahem. Yuuri, you’re my best friend, and I’m glad that you’ve finally made it to where you’re meant to be, by Viktor’s side. And Viktor, if I hear you’ve hurt him, I’ll come for you with a vengeance.” Phichit quickly gave them their gift and sat down again, Seung-Gil looking extremely tired next to him. 

Phichit’s gift was very similar to Yuuri’s father’s, but at the same time it was incredibly different. Another framed picture, but this time it was a candid of him and Viktor, he hadn’t even known was taken. The Russian had one of Yuuri’s feet in his hands, and the Japanese man remembered the moment well. After practice one day, his feet had been feeling particularly sore, so Viktor had given them a massage. Phichit hadn’t even been there, seeing as it was after they moved to Russia, but he had a strong suspicion that Mila had something to do with it from the bright grin she had. 

Yurio went after him, and before he started the young Russian seemed...nervous. It was odd to see him looking so unsure of himself, but he stood up and turned to the men who had become his parents.

“Uh...so when Viktor announced that the two of you were engaged...I wasn’t sure how to feel about it. I felt angry, but you know...I was always angry. Uuuh…” He looked down for a second, then back up. “You’ve both become closer than I wanted...than I expected but...I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing. I’m...I’m glad I can call you both my fathers. You’ve created a situation for me that I didn’t think I’d ever experience, that I didn’t think I deserved. You’ve helped me deal with growing up. With...with finding the person who loves me like you love each other. I guess to sum up...um...thanks. For everything you’ve done...and for everything I hope you continue to do.” 

It was such a long winded way of saying it, but Yuuri felt like his chest was going to burst. He brought over what looked like another picture, and he suddenly wondered whether Viktor had told people they need more pictures of Yuuri in their apartment. This one was of the three of them during a trip to Tokyo, when Yuuri had wanted to show them more of Japan than just Hasetsu. It wasn’t often all three of them looked happy in a photo, usually Yurio was scowling while he kicked Viktor and Yuuri tried to get them to have at least one nice picture. He smiled and hugged the teen before letting him go back to his seat.

“Soo~ What to say about the world’s favourite ice skating power couple~” Chris chuckled, dauntingly starting in a similar way to Phichit. “Viktor has been a good friend of mine for a while, and I’ve seen him dealing with some extremely difficult times. Yuuri has had an incredible affect on him, I’ve never seen my friend smile so much, and I never expect him to get married. I hope the two of you keep making each other happy, and I hope to see some kids in the family at some point. Not that the little kitten over there doesn’t count, but you guys know what I mean. So congratulations you two. And stay safe.” 

Yuuri heard Viktor groan in his chair, and had to stifle a laugh as the Russian sank in his chair. Chris gave Yuuri the two gift, smirking at the look on Viktor’s face. Yuuri opened the first, two necklaces that looked like they were designed after their skates, a gold one with the Russian flag for Viktor and a silver one with the Japanese flag for Yuuri. He smiled brightly and placed it around his neck, then tore a little bit of the paper off the other gift Chris gave them. It was a brown nondescript box that didn’t actually seem too out of place. When he opened it however, his entire face went red, so he closed it and placed it on the table. 

“Yuuri? Is something wrong?” Chris smirked, daring him to tell people what was in the box.

“No. Everything’s fine.” He sighed.

Chris sat back down, and that was the end of speeches. Yuuri felt like it went on forever, but the other guests who weren’t speaking placed gifts on a table away from them. The first thing they’d decided to do was the bread Viktor spoke about, the Russian’s mother had baked it for them even though only two bites were going to be taken from it. Yuuri and Viktor bit into the loaf at the same time, eyes closed so they couldn’t see how much the other had bitten off. When they heard Alyona gasp, they both opened their eyes. There were now two bite marks...exactly the same size in every way. 

“What does that mean…?” Yuuri whispered.

“It means, that in our house there is no one in control of the other. We live in perfect balance. Knowing when to push and pull each other. It’s a rare thing to happen, especially in my family.” He chuckled.

The guests cheered as the bread was taken away, but Yuuri couldn’t help but think about what Viktor had said. It hadn’t happened in his family before? Maybe that was because...they’d never married someone who wasn’t Russian? He shrugged it off as Viktor pulled him to his feet. 

“And now~” He purred, pulling him close by the waist.

For a second, Yuuri completely forgot that was something Viktor wanted to do. Alyona stood and explained to everyone what they were about to do, and judging from the looks on everyone’s faces they weren’t opposed to it. People shouted at them, and Viktor pulled him and they pressed their lips together, kissing deeply as people cheered. They all knew it had nothing to do with making wine sweeter, they all just wanted to see the two newlyweds kiss. Eventually, Yuuri needed to breathe, so he pulled away, gasping for breath. Their parents seemed satisfied, and they were about to sit down when…

“Go-Gor’ko!” Phichit and Chris’ voices floated over.

The two looked over, unbelieving that the two of them would really do that. Phichit looked at Yuuri, urging him to be the one to take action. He rolled his eyes at the two of them, before pulling Viktor into a kiss. Luckily it wasn’t as long as the first one, and afterwards their friends seem to be more than satisfied. The final thing was the one Yuuri knew Viktor had been looking forward to this one, he just needed to make sure he took small sips. Toshiya poured out the Sake for them, and Yuuri took a deep breath while picking up the cup. The two of them looked at each other, and nodded. They took three small sips, then paused, letting it sink in. Then they took another three, Yuuri could tell Viktor’s head was starting to feel a little fuzzy, the Sake they used for ceremonies were stronger than Vodka, and the blush on his husband’s cheeks was a big indicator. They took the final three sips, and Yuuri was shocked by how clear he was feeling. Maybe he was just used to Sake, unlike most other types of alcohols. 

“Wow...that was certainly something.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri thought about responding to his husband, but instead he stood up. There was one last thing he needed to do before the party started. He hadn’t told Viktor about this, and his eyes narrowed, he felt his body shaking, but he needed to speak. 

“Um...I just wanted to thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to me. All of you know me well enough to know that I’m not...the most confident person. But being here...with Viktor...with all of you supporting me...I feel like I’m where I’m meant to be. On the tables where you’re sitting you may have noticed some small boxes. Please open them at your convenience. They are my gifts to you all.” He sighed, trying to settle his hands.

He watched as everyone opened the small boxes, and smiles suddenly swept across the room Each one was a chain, with the person’s initials and a rose the colour Yuuri thought represented them. Phichit’s was yellow, Chris’ was a deep red, Yuuko and her family’s were all purple, and Yurio’s was a pale blue. Yuuri had spent hours with a jeweller helping him with colours and giving him initials. 

“And finally...Viktor...you’ve changed my life in so many ways...and I can never thank you enough for that. And so...what I give to you is...is…” He took another deep breath, and handed him a box, a lot bigger than the others.

Viktor opened it and Yuuri watched as his eyes started to water. It was something he’d had since he was a child, and once he’d decided he wanted to give Viktor something he knew exactly what it was going to be. Viktor pulled out a pair of small ice skates that looked like they were designed for a child. They were pretty old, and the blades were blunt, but they were still in good condition. The Russian looked up at him, mouth hanging open.

“Yu-Yuuri...what is…”

“My first ever pair of skates. Looking back at them now I realise how small I was when I started doing what I loved. And I want you to have them.”

The skates were soon forgotten as Viktor lunged at him, grabbing him and decorating his face with small kisses. Their audience cheered and he was pretty sure he could hear Phichit crying over them, but he was just happy that Viktor had liked it. The skates would probably seem like something tiny and insignificant, but to Yuuri it was a symbol of how far he’d come thanks to his husband, and to Viktor it was a sign of how much Yuuri loved and trusted him.

“I’ll treasure them forever.” He whispered.

Before Yuuri could respond, music started playing and everyone started to mingle. Yuuri giggled quietly and pressed his cheek to Viktor’s, the Russian running his fingers through his Soulmate’s hair. They moved their way around the crowd separately, and several people pulled him into hugs, especially Phichit who cried over the gift he gave him and the one he gave Viktor. They decided to open the rest of the gifts later, either before or after they returned to Russia. There was a lot of champagne consumed, and despite his better judgement he did give in to a glass of the golden liquid...ok more than one...several glasses. Not enough to get wasted, but enough to feel a pleasant buzz. 

“Yuuuuuriii~!” Phichit yelled at him from across the room.

The Japanese man took a deep breath before making his way over to his friend. He could tell the younger man had drank a lot, the faint blush on his cheeks and the way he was hanging from Seung-Gil showed that, and as soon as he got close enough the Thai boy grabbed his hand and showed it to Guang-Hong, Leo, and Minami.

“Guys~ look how pretty his rings are~!” He giggled.

“Phichit you’re drunk…” Leo sighed, trying to free Yuuri from his friend’s iron tight grip

“No no I’m not I promise! But they’re so pretty aren’t they! First the engagement ring with the snowflakes and NOW LOOK! It’s so cuuuute! Gil marry me!” He left Yuuri alone and nearly knocked his Soulmate over.

“Seriously, congratulations. You’re living every fangirl’s dream.” Leo chuckled, patting him on the back.

“Yeah. I mean...After the thing at that Hot pot place in Beijing, I did wonder...I mean...he was on top of you...naked…” The young Chinese boy blushed.

“Yeah don’t bring that up around Viktor. He’ll start crying.” Yuuri sighed.

He thanked them and wandered off again. It had been over three hours now and people were starting to drift off into their rooms. Yurio and Otabek had vanished a while ago, Seung-Gil had to carry Phichit away after he started sobbing over Yuuri’s baby skates, Chris was naked, he had completely lost track of Viktor, but he felt happy. Once the last guest had left, that was Yuuko who stayed to help tidy up after her husband and kids left, which left him, his parents and sister.

“I’m really happy for you Yuuri. You’ve come such a long way in a year.” His sister smiled.

“Thanks. I didn’t think he’d start crying when I gave him my skates though.” He chuckled.

“Speaking of a certain Russian, where is he? I thought he’d be glued to your side all evening but it felt like you spent most of the time giving each other flirty glances across the room.”

“I don’t actually know. He was with me for a while, then Phichit dragged me off and I couldn’t get back to him. Too many people stopping us. Did you see where he went?”

“Last I saw of him was by the gifts table just before Phichit was carried out by his Soulmate. Speaking of where’s my-”

“I think she staggered off with Celestino when Mom wouldn’t give them any more to drink.”

“Aaah...that’s not a surprise. I think we’re done here anyway, so I’ll go get them. You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably take of this makeup then try and find my…” He paused.

“Your?”

“...My husband.” He finished, cheeks going pink.

Mari grinned, and patted her younger brother’s back, heading out to find her Soulmate and her new drinking buddy. The Japanese man went to his bathroom, and wiped the makeup away. He’d been wearing it almost all day, so it felt a little weird to be without it. Even so, his own face came through, and he felt like himself rather than the made up version that he put on for other people. He remembered how Viktor had waltzed into his life, all smiles and flashing blue eyes, and tore down the walls he’d built around himself. He’d shattered the mask of normal and coping Yuuri Katsuki, and revealed the real Yuuri underneath. One who was a little damaged, but one Viktor figured he could at least help. He smiled softly, and ran his fingers through his hair before heading out to find Viktor. 

“Yuuri.” 

The Japanese man jumped and looked up to see Viktor standing in front of him, hands behind his back. His eyes were dark but...in a way that excited Yuuri in the very pit of his stomach. He licked his lips as the Russian locked the door behind him, then slowly made his way over to his Husband. 

“Maybe you should wear makeup like that more often. It suited you.” He purred low in his ear.

“A-ah…” Yuuri gasped.

“However, it would have been a shame to ruin it. Wouldn’t want to let your family know I ruined you on our first night as a married couple.” He could feel Viktor smirk against his neck.

Yuuri’s knees went weak and he leant back against the door, breathing heavily to try and get some oxygen to his brain. Which kind of difficult seeing as most of it was heading south. 

“I also found~” He brought his hands out. “This~”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as his eyes fell on the box Chris had given him, and he licked his lips. Was Viktor gonna use what was inside on him? There were a couple of things sure...but would Viktor want to use all of it? Right now? The Japanese man looked up at his Soulmate as he sat him on the bed and pulled out the first item. Some handcuff with black fur on them. This was going to be one hell of a wedding night. 

Five minutes later, Yuuri was naked and handcuffed to the headrest of his bed, hands above his head, one of Viktor’s plugs sat snuggly in his ass, silently begging for Viktor to make love to him. But Viktor was the king of teasing, and he simply looked down at Yuuri with a wide smirk. 

“Now~ we don’t want you waking everyone else~” 

The next thing Viktor pulled out of Chris’ mystery box made the blood in his body split between his crotch and his cheeks. A ball gag. Chris had actually given them a ball gag...as a wedding gift. 

“Viktor...I’ve never...I don’t know…” His eyes widened.

“Do you want to try it on and see how you feel?”

Yuuri nodded, and opened his mouth when Viktor told him to. The ball was surprisingly soft, allowing him to bite down on it, and despite it being a little awkward at first, the look Viktor gave him once it was secured made it pay off. 

“If you need stop, kick me twice ok?” Yuuri nodded at him.

With that his expression changed into something lustful. He tapped the end of the plug gently, the sensation sending shivers through his body. He wanted to call out his name, but the gag muffled it, leaving him to simply arch his back and moan as the plug was pulled out. 

“Mmm~” Viktor hummed as he slicked up his fingers. “You know Yuyu, I’m kind of glad Chris gave us these things.” 

He pulled out the single toy remaining in the box, this was the one that has made Yuuri blush in the first place. A vibrator...with a wireless remote. As much as he wanted Viktor inside of him, the idea of having Viktor controlling the vibrator made him the slightest bit harder.

“Deep breaths my love. Ok? It’s gonna feel a little weird.”

He wanted to ask Viktor how he knew what they felt like, but a combination of the gag and the feeling of the toy being pressed against his hole made him inhale sharply through his nose. He tried hard not to wiggle around, but with the way Viktor was holding him every single touch was amplified to a thousand. 

“Are you alright love?” Viktor whispered, wiping away tears Yuuri didn’t even know were there.

The Japanese man nodded, urging his Soulmate to continue. Soon the vibrator was sat inside him, and the remote was in Viktor’s hand, ready and waiting to be switched on. The Russian had showed him how it worked, five intensity settings and then one without a number, only the symbol of a star. Neither of them were sure what that one meant, but there was only one way they were going to find out. The first setting was actually quite pleasant, the way Viktor had positioned it meant it was just touching his prostate. 

“Mmm~” Was all he could manage. 

Viktor smirked and gently rubbed the backs of his thighs, before turning it up to the next setting. Again it was that bad, it only made Yuuri squirm a little more to try and get it closer to that one spot, though that proved unsuccessful. The third setting was when he lost control of his legs and hips. Yuuri was certain that if Viktor hadn’t been holding him he’d have ended up rolling straight off of the bed and onto the floor. If he could have turned around he would have done, but the handcuffs were doing there job a little too well. 

“Do you want to keep going?”

Yuuri nodded furiously, silently begging him to turn it up more. Viktor complied, pushing it up to the fourth, and Yuuri started bucking his hips, now begging for a release. He let out moans and high pitched whines that made sure Viktor had a hard job keeping his head on straight. Once the Russian had pulled himself out of whatever trance he was in, he moved the setting up to five. If Yuuri hadn’t had the ball gag in his mouth he would have screamed, not because it hurt, but because the pleasure was so intense he couldn’t control himself. Too much...it was too much! He managed to gently kick Viktor’s ass twice, and as soon as he felt it the Russian turned it off and took the gag off of him. He wiped away the trail of tears and spit that had started to slide down his husband’s face; his smile fond and caring.

“You did so good there Yuyu. Did it feel good?”

“Ye-yeah…” He gasped, chest heaving.

“Have you had enough?” 

“Wa-wait! There’s...one more setting right?” 

“You...you wanna try it? Are you sure?” 

He nodded slowly, and spread his legs to invite Viktor between them again. The Russian looked at him, checking him for any signs of hesitation, but when he found none he carefully slid the vibrator back into him. Yuuri took deep breaths, waiting for the inevitable buzz. He didn’t know what exactly the start setting was on the toy, the ones they already had didn’t have it. But as soon as Viktor turned it on he knew exactly what it did. 

“Aa-aah!” He gasped, his body starting to shake.

“Yuyu? What is it?” 

“I-it...ah! It goes...goes thro-through...a-all the se-settings!” 

Viktor’s eyes widened, as he watched his Soulmate writhe and squirm, the metal chain of the handcuffs clinking against the bed frame. There was a minutes pause as the Russian allowed the younger man to get used to the sensation, before pushing it in as far as it could go.

“Viktor!” Yuuri gasped, arching his back into what seemed an impossible position.

The Russian first reaction was to clamp his mouth tightly over Yuuri’s. As much as he loved to hear the Japanese man moan and scream his name, that was back in Russia where the rooms were soundproofed. 

“Sssshh, ssshhh Yuyu.” He whispered. “Yurio and Otabek are next door.”

Yuuri whimpered, tears streaming down his face as his eyes rolled back into his head. He felt so close to the edge, the feeling of Viktor pressing butterfly soft kisses onto his stomach didn’t help the matter, and he could already feel his core tightening. In an attempt to get Viktor to move his hand, he started to lick it.

“Ah? Yuyu?” He removed his hand.

“69. Please.” He gasped, remembering the day after Viktor had called his mother.

“You enjoyed it that much huuuh~?” He teased. “Wanna keep this in?” 

“Yes! Just please! I want to taste you!” Yuuri whined.

Viktor smirked and positioned him in a way that allowed him to both suck Yuuri’s dick, Yuuri to suck his dick, and he could still move the vibrator. The Russian slowly lowered himself into his Soulmate’s mouth, as well as taking as much of his length as he could. The difference between the two of them giving blowjobs, was that though Viktor could work miracles tongue but his gag reflex was triggered easily if he wasn’t careful. Yuuri on the other hand, seemed to have no reflex whatsoever, which came in handy when Viktor wanted to fuck his mouth like he was doing now. 

The sounds they were both making would have made his mother turn a very deep shade of red, but they were feeling such intense pleasure that that was the last thing on his mind. It only took a few seconds of Viktor licking him and moving the vibrator for him to finish, and Viktor followed soon after, coming straight into his throat. Viktor pulled off, choking, gagging and cursing his overactive gag reflex as he turned off the vibrator and took it out of his husband, before turning round to cuddle and release him from the handcuffs.

“Sorry Yuyu…”

“Hey don’t apologise! You were still amazing!” He kissed his forehead. “I can’t believe we’re married and Soulmates. 13 years ago even the idea of finding my Soulmate seemed so...so unbelievable. And now...I’m Soulmates with...and I married my idol!” 

“Well, we have the rings to prove it. Aaaand we just consummated the marriage~”

“Yes, yes we did.” Yuuri chuckled.

“We should sleep now.” Viktor suggested, his eyes slowly closing.

Yuuri let him sleep, happy to just watch him for a minute. He honestly didn’t have any clue he’d end up with Viktor Nikiforov as his Soulmate...or his husband...and yet here he his. Their futures were permanently intertwined now, whether they wanted it to or not. That being said...Yuuri really couldn’t complain about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the white haired Russian we love! And Merey Christmas to everyone who celebrates!  
> I really enjoyed writing this, but I am kind of glad I've finished it.  
> It was only meant to be one chapter, but I got a little carried away with myself!  
> The next story is gonna be a lot shorter, and it's something I've actually wanted to write for a while, going way back...but not too far!  
> Follow me on Tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> And so we start the miniseries! None of the stories are in a chronological order but whatever! On a slightly related note, the next Multichapter story is in progress! Don't have a title yet but I'll keep you updated!  
> Follow my Tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


End file.
